


And They Were Roommates

by Everything_Person



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Roommates, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Person/pseuds/Everything_Person
Summary: Killian catches one of his friends with his roommates. His reaction surprises even himself.Rated T for language and little smutt at the end.





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing "angst" and smutt. If you previously read this on tumblr this version is slightly different not majorly just slightly.

“Oi! Look who finally decided to show!” Killian exclaimed as he answered the door letting in Jefferson. It was poker night and it was Killian’s turn hosting. The furniture in the living room was moved to make room for a round poker table and chairs. The fridge was filled with drinks, and a deck of cards along with chips was already placed on the table when his friends started arriving for their game. The first to show was his colleague from his job at the docks, Smee. Robin and Will were the next to arrive, he’s known them from back in the U.K.. Victor followed shortly after them, Killian honestly couldn’t remember how he knew him Victor just showed up one day. Last to show was Jefferson. Killian met Jefferson when he first came to the States and he’s been stuck with him since.

“How are you doing mate?” Killian clapped Jefferson on the shoulder as he entered the apartment.

“I’m keeping busy.”

“Glad to hear it.” They entered the living room that held the rest of their friends. A loud collective “‘EY!” greeted them. Handshakes were exchanged along with how-are-you-s before everyone settled down.

Killian started shuffling the deck of cards when Robin innocently asked, “Where’s Emma?”  
Emma was his roommate. A stubborn, fiery, beautiful blonde filled with sarcasm and pop-culture references. Emma was a good roommate, one of the best he’s ever had. She was a bail bonds person, so she was out most nights catching bail jumpers.

“Yes, Killian. Where is your beautiful roommate?” Jefferson echoed, a sly grin on his face that made Killian feel an emotion that was a little too close to posesive.

“She’s working tonight,” Killian answered, remembering the text conversation he shared with his roommate earlier that day.

**Swan** \- _I might be coming in late_.  
**Jones** \- _No worries lass_. _The lads are coming_ _over for a poker night_.  
**Swan** \- _No pillaging and_ _plundering tonight_?  
**Jones** \- _Not tonight, lass_. _But if you are offering I will gladly cancel_.  
**Swan** \- _In your dreams Jones_.

“Shame. She’s half the reason I came here tonight,” Jefferson said as he dealt the first hand.

“The other reason being you wanted to have your arse handed to you?” Will inquired.  
Jefferson placed the rest of the deck in the center of the table. “Put your money where your mouth is Scarlett and we’ll see how long your allowance lasts.”

That's how the night went: playing poker, catching up, sharing stories and laughs. Around the fifth hand, Emma entered the apartment. If her expression was anything to go by, Killian almost felt sorry for the poor sap that had crossed her path that night. She was carrying a large paper bag in her arms. She also happened to be dressed in high heels and a salmon-pink dress that was so tight it was almost like a second skin. The first couple of times he saw her dressed like that, he’d had to pick his jaw off the floor. She was still a vision but he personally enjoyed morning Emma or research-mode Emma, when her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she had her comfy pants on. She would be wearing her glasses that kept sliding down her nose and she would have to keep pushing them back up. That was when she looked the most relaxed and the most beautiful.

His “‘Ey Swan” was joined by the others’ greetings. Her only answer was a wave of her hand as she kicked off her heels.

“Care to join us, love?” Killian offered.

“Tempting, but I'll pass!” Emma shouted as she went to the kitchen. Killian shuffled the deck and Robin dealt the next hand.

“I'm getting another drink. Does anyone else need another?” Everyone passed on the offer as Jefferson stood and walked into the kitchen.

A couple minutes passed and Emma hadn’t made a sound. _Maybe she retired for the night_ , he reasoned with himself. _You would've seen her walk past_ , a voice in his head replied. _She's been out all day she probably forgot to eat again_. There had been a couple nights of Emma coming back to the apartment and eating some of whatever he had made for himself. He didn't mind, but since it was poker night he hadn’t made anything. _There are some leftovers in the fridge_ , he thought, _she could eat those_.

“I’ll be right back.” Killian rose from his seat. He walked to the kitchen to fix Emma a quick dinner from the leftovers.

“Swa-,” he started as he turned the corner and came to a sudden stop. Jefferson had his arms wrapped around Emma's midsection while she gripped his biceps. His roommate was making out with one of his best mates in his kitchen. Swallowing an ugly emotion that was bubbling in his chest, he turned on his heel and went back to his card game.

\-----------------------------------

Emma woke up knowing today was gonna be a day, and not a good one.

First her favorite coffee shop didn't have her usual order. That was followed by some asshole bumping into her and making her spill her drink all over herself. Then it took her an extra two hours to find her first bail-jumper and she had to chase him for five blocks. After she was done with all the paperwork for him, she went home and got ready for her “date,” which was just another jumper. After getting ready and driving around looking for the stupid restaurant he’d picked, she finally made it. She had the asshole right where she wanted when he flipped the table--spilling wine all over her--and took off.

“Seriously?” She was so done with this day. _I just want to go to bed_ , she thought to herself.  
She dropped the bastard off and collected her check. She sighed in relief as she headed home. _I wonder what Killian’s cooking_ , she thought. That's when she remembered, tonight was Killian’s guys’ night. Emma groaned as she let her head fall against her steering wheel.  
Emma didn’t care that Killian was having a guys’ night. In fact, she liked his friends but a guys’ night meant Killian wasn’t cooking which meant that she was on her own for dinner. _Maybe I shouldn’t rely on my roommate to always make dinner_ , she thought but it’d just became a habit, a tradition of sorts. They’d been living together for almost a year now. At first he made himself dinner and just gave the leftovers to Emma, then he started cooking for two. By now, he had figured out her favorite meals. On the rare occasion that he couldn’t cook for them, Emma cooked simple things from a box or they would order in but for the most part Killian had dinner ready by the time she got back to the apartment. Except on guy’s night.

She picked her head off the steering wheel and drove to a deli grabbing some food before heading home. She could deal without her roommate's cooking for one night. When she entered the apartment, she was greeted with his lilting accent. Her shoulders relaxed and a sense of warmth came over her at the sound.

She walked into the kitchen after declining Killian’s offer to join the game. She put her bag on the counter and pressed her hand to her growling stomach. _I can't wait to eat. I don’t think I ate today_ , she thought. She turned and began rummaging through the fridge for a drink while she tried to remember if she ate at all today.

“Hey Emma.” jumped at the sudden sound and whirled around. The sudden movement combined with her hunger and exhaustion made her see dark spots and she found herself flat on her ass.

_Okay so that's answers that question_ , she thought to herself.

“Emma, are you alright?” She blinked and looked up to see Jefferson offering her a hand. He pulled her up and placed his hands on her waist to steady her. She was still feeling a little light-headed so she grabbed his shoulders. They stayed like that for a moment while Emma tried to gather her bearings. When her head finally felt clear, her eyes focused on Jefferson’s concerned expression.

“Emma?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks Jefferson,” she breathed but Jefferson made no move to let go. She looked into his cool grey eyes. They glanced down at Emma’s lips and her breath caught in her throat. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Emma closed her eyes and kissed him back. She didn’t mean to, it was just a reflex. He tasted like whiskey--smokey and sweet--and it wasn’t the worst kiss she’d had but it felt off. It felt wrong. She gently pushed him and thankfully, he pulled away.

“Emma, I’m so sorry. I thought--” stuttered Jefferson.

“It’s okay Jeff. Look, it’s getting late,” said Emma. She couldn’t muster a friendly smile as the need to get out of the uncomfortable situation that she’d found herself in coming over her. She turned to get her dinner when she saw the back of Killian’s shirt hurrying away from the kitchen. Her eyes remained glued to the kitchen door and she barely acknowledged Jefferson as he skulked away from her.  
Today was definitely not Emma’s day.

\----------------------------------------

Jefferson came back to the table and said that he was calling it a night. It was closing to midnight so the boys agreed it was getting late and everyone left. Killian busied himself with cleaning everything up and making the living room right again. He tried to focus on cleaning up but he couldn’t get the picture of Emma and Jefferson out of his head.

_Why the bloody hell would she kiss him? Were they going out? How long have they been seeing each other? Why would she being going out with him? Why didn’t she say anything_? His mind raced as he got ready for bed.

_Why do you even care_? _She’s just your roommate_ , a small voice inside him said.  
He cared because it wasn’t _just_ his roommate, it was Emma. He’d always thought that Emma was incredibly attractive but it was more than that. She was very quick-witted. She never backed down from his teasing and always gave him a run for his money. She was incredibly smart, strong, and fierce. She was a bloody brilliant woman. Living together and getting to know her this past year had been amazing. Some of his favorite memories over the year were made here in this apartment with his blonde minx of a roommate. No woman, no person could compare to his Swan.

_Bloody hell I’m in love with Emma Swan_ , was his last thought as he drifted off into a restless sleep.

\---------------------------------------

Emma slowly chewed through the last of her cold sandwich even though her appetite had long since died. She couldn’t shake the image of Killian stalking away from the kitchen. She almost felt guilty for kissing Jefferson. The events of tonight kept running over and over in her head as she stripped out of her dress and jumped into her shower. The hot water ran over her and she tried to let it wash away the day’s exhaustion away. As steam filled the bathroom, everything seemed to melt away except for that one image.

_Why does it matter? He’s just your roommate_ , a voice said as she stepped out of the shower and dried off. _It was just a kiss, it didn’t mean anything_. Still she couldn’t shake this feeling of guilt which was ridiculous. It wasn’t like she cheated on Killian, they weren’t anything besides roommates. Besides, it was just a kiss. A drunken, in-the-moment kiss. _You’re just roommates_ , she reminded herself.

But he wasn’t just her roommate. Someone who was just a roommate didn’t cook extra food just to make sure that she’d eaten at least once. Someone who was just a roommate didn’t take a day off from work to take care of her when she was sick. Someone who was just a roommate didn’t just prioritize her over himself. Killian did that and more. Killian was always taking care of her without undermining her ability to take care of herself. Killian was funny, caring, and wonderful. Maybe a little full of himself but all-round an amazing guy.

_Oh fuck, I'm in love with Killian Jones_ , she thought as she curled up in bed and drifted off into dreamless sleep.

\-----------------------------------------

The next morning Killian dragged himself out of bed just before dawn. He mindlessly went through his morning routine. It was when he went to the kitchen to fix himself breakfast did everything come rushing back. Instead of facing what had happened he exited the kitchen, slipped on his shoes, and left the apartment. He stopped at a diner nearby and ate his breakfast. After he was done eating, he decided to take an uber to the docks. He was walking around the harbor when it hit him.

Today was Saturday.

Both he and Emma don’t work Saturdays.

On a normal Saturday, they’d have breakfast together, watch tv, talk about anything and everything, and more often than not one of their friends would drag them out of the apartment for a drink that night. But this wasn’t a normal Saturday. This was a Saturday after he witnessed one of his mates kissing his roommate. That would’ve been all good if he wasn’t also in love with his roommate.

He took a deep breath and made a decision. He was going to go home and confront Emma about what he saw. He called a cab and had it drop him off at Emma’s favorite coffee shop.  
He entered the apartment holding a large hot chocolate with cinnamon and a bear claw in a bag. He found her awake and absentmindedly scrolling through her Netflix queue. She usually slept in until the smell of food and coffee dragged her out of bed.

“Morning love,” he said as he walked over to her.

She took in a sharp breath and looked at him with a forced smile. “Morning.”

“Here,” he handed her the bag and drink, “I got your favorite.”

Her face softened at his offer. She accepted the breakfast and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of cinnamon and pastry. She ripped the bag open, took a big bite out of her treat, and gave an appreciative moan. “Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed this.” she said in between bites of her bear claw.

“It was my pleasure Swan.” He went to take off his shoes and jacket and just for a moment, Emma thought she could do this. She could pretend nothing happened, that nothing had changed. But when Killian sat down on the other end of the couch, Emma’s resolve began to weaken. The tension of what was being left unspoken began to build in the air and Emma started to feel like she was being suffocated.

_Just relax Emma_. _We are just roommates sitting_ , _watching tv_ , _like every normal Saturday_ , Emma thought to herself. Meanwhile, Killian was trying to bring himself to ask her about last night but before anything could be said a _ping_ cut through the tension.

It was Emma's phone. Taking the out, she snatched it up and looked at the message.

“Who’s that?” Killian asked, innocently.

“It's Mary Margaret. She wants me to come over.” She jumped off the couch and bolted to her room.

“Is anything wrong?”

“No. She just wants help with something.” Emma replied as she threw on some jeans and her red leather jacket.

“I could come--”

“No! No, it's okay. See ya.” Emma shot down Killian’s offer and all but ran out of the apartment and left Killian alone with his thoughts. As Emma sat down in her yellow bug, she let out a sigh of relief and slumped into the driver’s seat.

Back in the apartment, Killian sighed and let his head fall back against the back of the couch. After a couple minutes of silence, he picked up his phone and made a call.

“Hey, are you free right now? I need to talk.”

\-------------------------------------------------

“So to recap, Killian saw Jefferson kiss you and _that_ made you realize you love _Killian_. But instead of having an honest conversation like adults you ran over here to hide? Did I get everything?” Mary Margaret pushed a cup of hot chocolate into her hand and leveled her with a look.

Emma rolled her eyes. “No, that's about it. Thanks.”

“Emma, why don't you just tell him?”

“You can't just tell a guy you love him!” Mary Margaret gave her another look. “Okay well, _you_ can but the rest of us, normal people you know? We can't. Not every guy is Prince Charming like David.”

“No, I guess not. Your prince is more like…. a pirate.” Mary Margaret smirked and took sip of her own hot chocolate.

“Mary Margaret, come on! This is serious.”

“Emma, what's the worst thing that could happen? If you tell him?”

“He tells me that he doesn't feel the same way, that he doesn't want to be friends or even roommates anymore. He moves out and I get stuck with someone who doesn't let me watch tv and yells at me for accidentally eating their food. Someone who isn’t….who isn’t Killian. And then I’m all alone. Again.”

“Emma come on. You know Killian. He's not like that. He won’t just pack up and leave. And even if he does, who says you’re going to be alone? I’m still your friend. You’re never going to be alone.”

Emma smiled weakly and stared into her hot chocolate. She kept staring as Mary Margaret moved on to a different topic of conversation.

\--------------------------------------------------

“So, that's everything.”

Tink just stared at him like he was an idiot. “You're telling me that you _just_ realized that you're in love with Emma?”

Killian was sitting on the couch leaning his elbows on his knees. He rubbed a hand over his face and looked up at Tink.

“Killian, ever since I've know you, you’ve been the one-and-done kinda guy when it comes to dating. But ever since you moved in with Emma...I don’t think you’ve even had a hook-up let alone an actual dinner date.”

“It's not right to bring a strange woman into another woman's home. It’s basic etiquette!”  
Tink gave him a look that made Killian crumple.

“Okay...so what do you suggest I do?”

“Do what you do with any other girl,” Tink shrugged.

“It’s not that simple. Emma isn't just any other girl,” his neck and cheeks felt hot as he argued with Tink. “She’s not some one night stand that I won’t ever call back.”

Tink rolled her eyes, “Okay so only do half of what you normally do. Flirt with her, take her out for a drink or dinner. Be romantic and charming.”

“You say it like it's so easy.”

Tink threw her arms up in exasperation and said, “Because it is easy! I mean, you’re the one that asked for my advice and you’re the one with that mantra: if you don’t fight for what you want then you deserve what you get. Your own words are my advice to you. Now, are we gonna go back and forth on this thing, or are you gonna at least try to talk this out with Emma?”

Killian just huffed in response.

Tink sighed and moved to stand. “Like I said, just talk to her. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by what she has to say.”

Killian just looked at his friend but didn't respond.

“Alright I gotta go. Am I gonna see you at the pub tonight?”

“Maybe. Thanks for coming over. I'll walk you out.” Killian stood from his spot on the couch. As he went to walk Tink to the door, his foot caught the leg of the coffee table. He went tumbling into his friend causing both of them to fall back on the couch.

“My apologies. Are you okay, lass?”

“I'm fine but I'd be better if you got off me.”

Killian pushed himself up just in time to see a swish of blonde hair turn the corner and disappear into the hallway.

\-------------------------------------------

After her talk with Mary Margaret, Emma had decided it wouldn't hurt to talk to Killian and the closer she got to the apartment the better she felt about the decision. That was until she walked in on Killian lying on top of Tink on the couch.

She quickly and quietly went straight to her room. After closing the door, she sunk down onto her bed and took a deep breath. She shouldn't be surprised. He had the apartment to himself, he was free to do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted. She took another deep breath but the ache in her chest did not fade away.

In that moment, her resolve changed. She wanted to do anything but talk to Killian or even about Killian. She called up Ruby and Elsa and asked them if they were up for a night out. After deciding where they’d go, she started getting ready. She went to the bathroom and freshened up before she began working on her hair. She was in the middle of twisting a lock of hair around the curling iron when she heard a knock.

Killians liting voice traveled through the door, “Swan I'm going out tonight with some of me mates. Would you like to come?”

“I have plans with Ruby and Elsa.”

“They can come as well,” he offered.

“I think we're going clubbing.”

“Another time then.” If Emma hadn’t just seen him on top of another woman earlier, she would've thought that Killian sounded a little disappointed.

She finished setting her hair into perfect bouncy curls that framed her face. She moved on to make-up and applied just enough to be slightly seductive without being too much. Next, came her outfit. She pulled one out that always seemed to turn heads. It was a deep red skin-tight dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and showed off her toned back. After pairing her outfit with some nude high heels that made her legs look a mile long, she exited her room to find that Killian had already left. She shoved the disappointment deep down and grabbed her jacket, phone, keys, and wallet before heading out the door.

\---------------------------------------

Killian tossed back his fourth tumbler of rum and signaled for a fifth. His friends had practically dragged him to the pub and were trying to get him out of his own head but nothing seemed to be working.

“Come on Killian, let's play a game of dice or darts or we could play some pool.” Anton tried in vain to get his friend in a better mood.

Killian gave him a weak smile, “Maybe later.”

“Oh leave ‘im Anton. He's just a grouch because he lost good money last night and he doesn't want to lose again.” Will slurred as he leaned against the table. Killian smirked at Will all the while wishing that losing some money to his friends was the only thing he had to worry about.

“Hey boys, look who I found!” Tink approached their table with Victor and Jefferson in tow. As Will and Anton greeted the new comers, Tink slipped into the booth next to Anton. Killian clasped Victor’s hand then Jefferson’s, and if he squeezed Jeffersons hand a little harder than usual...well, he could blame it on the rum.

He was nursing his ninth drink when she came in. Emma was beautiful on any given day but tonight she was stunning. For a moment he sat there just staring, unable to look away from her all-enrapturing beauty. Jefferson’s breathy “wow” was what made him look away. He looked at the drink in his hand instead and scowled.

“‘ey...Emma's ‘ere,” Will said, drunkenly pointing out the obvious.

“Emma over here!” Anton waved them over.

Killian knocked back the remaining alcohol in his glass. _This is going to be a fun night_ , he thought sarcastically.

\---------------------------------------

“I can't believe you broke the guy’s nose!” Elsa gawked at her friend.

“I can't believe he fainted at the sight of his own blood,” Ruby smirked.

“I gave him a fair warning and he chose to get handsy,” Emma defended herself as she iced her knuckles.

“Well no reason for one stupid drunk to ruin our night. The night is still young, we still look hot, and who knows if Emma’ll get charged with assault. Maybe the cop arresting her will be hot and she can sleep her way out of jail.”

“Ruby!” Elsa shrieked.

“I'm only kidding,” Ruby laughed. “Well partially.”

They exited the uber to find themselves at a pub.

“Ruby where are we?”

“I heard this place is amazing and that they’ve got good drinks.”

They entered the bar and it looked nice enough. It had some nice live music playing with a little dance floor, two pool tables, and a dart board hanging on a wall at the back of the room. It was partially crowded, the air filled with music, laughter, and chatter. A familiar booming voice cut through all the noise.

“Emma over here!” She turned and she felt her stomach drop. She quickly composed herself and plastered on a smile.

“Ruby look over there,” she said and pointed towards Anton who was beckoning them over.

“Oh well would you look at that? Killian and his friends are here.” Emma squinted at Ruby, trying to decide if her friends had fabricated this entire scenario.

“Let's go say hi,” said Elsa. Emma allowed herself to be dragged towards the boys. She kept smiling even though the reason she wanted to be drunk was sitting in front of her.

“I’m gonna get a drink. Anyone want one?” Emma offered. She left the table before anyone could actually answer. She slumped onto a bad stool and ordered an old-fashioned. She idly listened to the bartender flirt with her as he made her a drink. When he finally slid the glass towards her, she opened up a tab in her name and took a sip. Someone took the seat next to her at the bar and ordered a beer. She glanced next to her and saw Jefferson looking at her. She took another sip of her drink.

“If you're hoping to get a chance at second base, you’re barking up the wrong tree.”  
Jefferson chuckled and rubbed his neck nervously, “I guess I deserved that but I actually just want to talk to you. And hopefully properly apologize for the other night.”

\--------------------------------------

Killian watched them together. His fist tightened around his glass and his knuckles whitened. Emma and Jefferson were sitting next to each other with their shoulder almost brushing. Emma said something that made Jefferson laugh and get nervous. Jefferson replied and Emma’s shoulders loosened. She was relaxed. He was smiling at her while she tried to hide her own as they spoke. They were smiling at each other. They were laughing with each other. They looked happy. Then, Jefferson leaned in close as if he was going to kiss her or whisper something in her ear. Killian looked away, not wanting to know which one it was.

Killian looked around and saw that the dart board was free. He knocked back his drink and got up suddenly. “Anyone care to join me in a game of darts?”

The group stopped talking and stared at him. He realized he was swaying on the spot, the drinks having finally got to him. He stood up straight up and returned their stare.

“I'll give it ago.” Tink followed him to the back where the darts were.

Unbeknownst to them, Emma's eyes followed them to the dark corner of the room.

\-------------------------------------

It was nearing midnight when Emma decided to call it a night. She went around saying goodnight to her friends, making plans and promises to see everyone soon.

“Calling it in Swan?” She turned to face the voice addressing her. Killian was casually leaning against the bar with his face flushed from the alcohol. He looked good. _Damn it_ , she thought.

“Uh yeah.”

“I think I'll join you. We can share a ride.”

“You don't have to.” Emma protested, half-heartedly.

“Nonsense, we live in the same apartment. Besides, it’s Tink’s turn to make sure the lads don't make arses of themselves and actually make it home in one piece.”

Emma sighed though she tried to pass it off as a yawn, “Okay, after you then.”

The whole ride back to the apartment was quiet. Emma felt a prickle on the back of her neck like someone was watching her, she glanced at Killian only to see his eyes flick away from her. It was only once they got to their building and were in the elevator halfway to their floor when Emma finally spoke up.

“So... you and Tink huh?”

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, “Huh?”

“I always thought there was something there. I guess you guys finally broke the ice,” Emma said, exiting the elevator.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

“Hey, I get it. None of my business. I don't care what you two do but can we agree the couch is off limits?” Emma unlocked their apartment for them.

“There is nothing going on between me and Tink. But since we are on the topics of relationship status. What about you and Jefferson?”

Emma just stared at Killian as they stood in the living room. Trying to process the new information when his question registered with her, “What?”

“I find it very interesting that my roommate and one of my best mates apparently are in a relationship and enjoy snogging in secret. Why didn’t you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't approve or that I wouldn't allow you two to date? I may not like it but we are all grown adults, Swan. You can do as you like even if what you like is a mad drift---”

Emma wasn't quite sure what happened next. She just knew that Killian was there and he’d been just as mistaken as she was. _That_ and she just wanted him to shut up for a moment. She gripped his shirt, yanked him forward and pressed her lips to his. They stayed like that for a fraction of a second before Killian’s arms snaked around her waist. Their lips moved against each other, slow and steady, like they were learning each other for the very first time. When they finally pulled apart for air, they pressed their foreheads together.

“There is no me and Jefferson,” Emma breathed out.

Killian just stared at her for a moment, shocked at what had just happened. This time, he moved. Their kiss was filled with passion and desperation. Emma moaned and Killian smiled between their kisses. Emma yanked at his shirt and Killian got the message. He pulled away from her and she ripped off his shirt. Killian slowly slid her dress down her body and began softly kissing down the side of Emma's neck.

“Yours or mine?” She whispered as she held onto him.

“Too far,” Killian whispered in her ear before gently biting her ear lobe, “Is the couch still off limits?”

“Hell no.”

They tore off the rest of their clothing. Soon, Emma was bent over the couch, holding on to the back as Killian thrust into her from behind. They were both to lost to their passion and desperation for each other to take things slow. Their apartment was filled with their grunts and moans.

Killian’s chest pressed against Emma's back as he leaned over to bite into her shoulder. One final thrust had them both shouting in euphoria. They collapsed on the couch and held each other close as they tried to catch their breath.

When she thought she'd be able to move without falling, Emma sat up and looked down at Killian who tightened his grip on her waist in protest.

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in your room.” She didn't wait for an answer. She stood on her still-wobbly legs and picked his shirt off the ground. She pulled it on and walked to the bathroom without looking back.

Once she was done cleaning herself up, she was surprised to see that Killian had actually done what she’d asked and was lounging in his bed, waiting for her. _He_ was waiting for _her_. She smiled and crawled in beside him. He wrapped his arm around her as she curled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. They just laid there for a moment, content.

“So, no you and Jefferson?”

Emma chuckled and looked up at him, “No. No me and Jefferson.”

“What about-”

“The kiss?” She finished for him, “I got a little light-headed and fell. He was helping me up and then, he kissed me. I kissed him back as a reflex. It was a tired, in-the-moment kiss. Meant nothing.”

“What about at the bar?” Killian asked.

“He was apologizing for what happened. He actually told me that he was planning on going on a date with someone else.”

“Oh.”

Emma ran a finger along the side of his jaw and bit her lip before asking her question, “What about you and Tink?”

Killian barked out a laugh at that, “Nothing to worry about love. I'm pretty sure she and Anton are gonna try to give it ago.”

“What abou--?”

“I asked her over to get some advice and to talk about...well, to talk about you actually. She got up to leave and I went to show her the door when I tripped over the coffee table and fell on top of her,” he answered.

“That coffee table has been here since you moved in, how are you still tripping over it?”

“The bloody thing is obviously cursed and moves of its own accord.”

Emma laughed. There was another beat of comfortable silence where Emma listened to Killian’s heartbeat while he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“So, what is this?” She gestured between them.

“It can be whatever you want it to be, love. But I'd very much like to take you out on a real date.” He drew circles on her bare arm, waiting for her answer.

“Yeah I'd like that too,” she yawned and nuzzled further into his neck. They were both asleep within minutes.

\--------------------------------------

Emma and Killian dated for the next couple of years before Killian finally proposed. At their wedding Jefferson stood up and gave a speech of how he got them together. And when Emma gave birth to a little girl Jefferson promised to tell her the story all about how he got her parents together and how they were roommates.

 


End file.
